The Core has two main objectives: a) to provide Program investigators with cystic fibrosis (CF) and non-CF pigs and b) to help Program investigators successfully accomplish the aims of their projects. The Core will have the facilities and personnel to ensure the production of an adequate number of animals to meet the needs of the four Projects. Drs. Kim Brogden and Michael Welsh will codirect the Animal Models Core; their complementary skills and experience will ensure its success. In addition, we have assembled a group of colleagues and consultants who will be able to help us with any unanticipated developments.